Tonkmin
Tonkmin is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Promin. His attribute is Wakuwaku. Personal Appearance Tonkmin resembles a grey hammer with a blue body, a chatreuse face grey pincher-like arms, grey legs and a chatreuse face. For his Bugmin ego, see: Bug-Tonkmin As a Bugmin, he has a visible, crooked mouth. Personality Tonkmin is a very creative Promin. He is an expert at crafting objects and constructing walls and buildings. Relationships * Yuto and Mirai (owners) * Turbomin, Kagimin and Dorirumin (friends) * Kyatchimin (the Promin Tonkmin got sucked into the strange closet with) Abilities Tonkmin's Kamiwaza ability is to build objects to help others. As a Bugmin, he can demolish pre-built objects and build walls to block anyone. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Tonkmin first appeared as a Bugmin in episode 1 when he demolised a shade that a salesman was standing under. Yuto summons Turbomin in order to help him chase Bug-Tonkmin. Bug-Tonkmin then builds up a giant wall to block Yuto but Dorirumin drills a hole through it, letting Yuto get through. Yuto then captures and debugs Bug-Tonkmin. Tonkmin was first summoned by Yuto in episode 3 when he builds him a shield in order to help him deal with Bug-Jaguchimin. Tonkmin was summoned again, along with Dorirumin, in episode 5. He and Dorirumin worked together to help Shuu and Yuto construct a barbeque stand for Shuu's parents. Tonkmin was summoned in episode 6 when he dealt with Bug-Micmin, who forced Mirai to sing like a karaoke star, by doing Bug-Micmin's worst nightmare: the Japanese karaoke 'dong' sound. In episode 10, Tonkmin builds a giant ramp for Yuto and Turbomin to go up and chase down Bug-Jetmin. In episode 14, Tonkmin was summoned by Yuto in order to build a shield and then a giant wall to stop Bug-Senpuumin. In episode 34, Tonkmin was summoned by Yuto in order to comfront Bug-Fukumin by crafting a fake closet for her to hide in. In episode 43, after comfronting Bug-Temomin and Bug-Makuramin, Tonkmin got sucked into the strange closet along with Kyatchimin. He and Kyatchimin were both rebugged and got out of the closet, giving Yuto and Masato the struggle. Bug-Tonkmin was recaptured and debugged by Mirai in episode 45. Trivia Background * Tonkmin is the one of the first 6 Promins to be introduced in the teaser before the Kamiwaza Wanda franchise's debut. * Tonkmin's room is based on the inside of a D.I.Y shed. * Tonkmin was featured in the Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment in episode 35. Resemblances * Tonkmin resembles a hammer. Notes * Tonkmin is the first Promin to be captured and debugged as a Bugmin by Yuto. It only happened in episode 1. * Tonkmin had a special summoning sequence in episode 5 when he kicks Dorirumin off the scene and destroys Dorirumin's name by hammering it. * Tonkmin's name comes from the word 'tonka' which could mean 'hammer' in Japanese. Gallery Tonkamin 캡처(1).png Tonkamin 캡처(2).png Tonkamin 캡처(3).png Tonkamin 캡처(4).png Tonkamin 캡처(5).png Tonkamin 캡처(6).png Promin Group.PNG Tonkamin with Freezermin and Jishomin.PNG Screenshot Showing Dorirumin And Tonkmin.jpg Keshigomin with Tonka, Gauze and Hasa.PNG Promins Taking Break(2).PNG Tonkamin Yikes.PNG Links * Tonkmin's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese)Category:Characters Category:Promin Category:Males Category:Wakuwaku Attribute Promins Category:Promins Introduced Before The Franchise's Debut Category:Male Promins